


Stay

by lightsinthewater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oops, its becoming a problem eheh, look i wrote something at 2 am while crying again, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthewater/pseuds/lightsinthewater
Summary: “She loves you, you know,” Luke said quietly, instantly hating himself for it.“She may have mentioned it, yes,” Han said, glancing over at the younger man, sensing something was deeply wrong.“Do you love her?”
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> look, i wrote yet _another_ skysolo one shot at 2 in the godsdamned morning. are we surprised at this point? no. not really.
> 
> the only thing that beta'd this was Grammarly so ignore my multitude of typos 
> 
> enjoy!

Luke had always loved fire. There was something alluring about it; something magical. Swirling embers mingling with the white smoke drifting far above, sparks blending with the stars as they danced across the sky. There came with it a sense of wonder, of comfort, of community. 

Tonight was no different, as the Jedi stared from a wooden bridge into the large fire below him. He watched the flames dance closer and closer to the trees, never touching them. 

He became aware of a presence beside him, not needing to look to know it was Han. Nevertheless, he turned toward the smuggler, smiling. He watched as flickering lights from the bonfire traced intricate shapes across his face, warming his features with a soft orange glow. 

“Is it really over?” Han asked, and Luke smiled, glancing back to where everyone else was congregated. 

“For now, yes. There will be something in the coming years. But for now, yes. It’s really over.” he could feel the taller man smile beside him, and felt his heart rate increase slightly. He felt ashamed at the sensation. It was selfish of him to feel that way, he knew. To think about Han like this. 

To love him. 

But he couldn’t help it, could he? Every time he thought he was over it, Han was rounding the corner with one of those grins on his face that knocked the wind out of his chest, making him blush to high heavens. 

He tried not to think about it too much. 

“Kid? You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Luke answered too quickly, causing Han to quirk a brow upwards in inquisition. The Jedi shook his head, exhaling slowly through his nose. “It’s irrelevant.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” the older man said, making Luke’s chest pang. _Han, always the caring friend._ It was going to be the death of him. “C’mon, if you can’t tell me, can you tell Leia?” Luke felt his throat constrict. _Leia._ She had feelings for Han, he knew. Ones that went deep. Far beyond any silly crush he had. Ones that were returned. 

“She loves you, you know,” Luke said quietly, instantly hating himself for it. 

“She may have mentioned it, yes,” Han said, glancing over at the younger man, sensing something was deeply wrong. 

“Do you love her?” 

Oh.

_Oh._

“Luke-”

“Do you?” the blonde asked, the slight tremor in his voice betraying the cool facade he was struggling to uphold. He knew what the answer was, of course. But part of him was holding out for the possibility that it wasn’t true. That he still had a chance. That he wouldn’t have to give all of this up.

“I…” Han trailed off, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them to look at his friend, the pain on the younger man’s face more evident than ever. He sighed, mentally kicking himself. _How did I not notice?_ “Kid, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Luke murmured, shaking his head slightly and turning to leave. 

“Luke, don’t you dare walk away from me right now.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

Han quickly closed the gap between them, hands trembling.

“ _Stay_ ,” he breathed, before pressing his lips to Luke’s hesitantly. The younger man froze, before burying his hands in Han’s hair and kissing him back fervently. Han brought a hand up to rest on Luke’s cheek, cradling his face, his heart beating faster than a stampeding Varactyl. He could feel Luke smiling against his lips, and it made his heart do somersaults in his chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” Han whispered as they separated, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I was just...scared, I guess. Unsure. If you felt the same way. And I didn’t want to...mess everything up; I didn’t want to lose you. Please believe me when I say that, I-”

“I do,” Luke said, looking up at him, a small smile haunting his lips. 

“That’s a relief,” Han muttered, and Luke chuckled. “Now, where were we?” he said, smirking. 

“Oh my gods, Han,” the younger man laughed, but didn’t protest when the smuggler’s lips met his again. 

Han grinned, wrapping an arm around the pilot’s waist and pulling him closer. Luke’s lips were chapped but warm, and kissing him was... _kriff_ , kissing him was like nothing he’d ever experienced. 

“What the hell are we going to tell Leia?” the Jedi asked when they finally separated, leaning side by side against the railing of the bridge. 

“I think she already knows,” Han said, grimacing slightly as he nodded in the direction of the bonfire. Luke turned, to see his sister smiling at them smugly.

“ **TOOK YOU TWO NERF HERDERS LONG ENOUGH** ,” she shouted through cupped hands, and the younger man buried his face in the crook of his elbow as it burned with embarrassment. 

“She’s never going to let us hear the end of this, is she?”

“Probably not,” Han admitted, grinning. “But it’s worth it.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://skysolorights.tumblr.com


End file.
